Home Movies
by Ash Ninja
Summary: AU. After school Conner runs into M'gann and invites her back to his house to hang out. While waiting for Conner to come back with snacks, Diana shows M'gann some Kent/Prince family home movies. Supermartian. Complete.


**Summary: After school Conner runs into M'gann and invites her back to his house to hang out. While waiting for Conner to come back with snacks, Diana shows M'gann some Kent/Prince family home movies.**

**Rating: PG for a naked Conner...but not the kind you're thinking of. Down crazy fan girls!  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: Be glad they're not mine. Wish they were.**

**Note: AU-In this universe or in this case story Superboy has both Wonder Woman and Superman's DNA. The League found out Cadmus made Conner, while he was still in a infant stage, and rescued him. Diana and Clark decided to keep and raise Conner together. Due to the Genomorphs accelerating his growth, Conner slowly ages to a 16 year old in a span of five years (the team doesn't come together until Conner's physically 16), which the story now takes place. Conner attends high school and is a member of the now established Young Justice.**

**Author's Notes: I thought we needed some fluff, and here be my attempt at some, in addition to humor. Brace yourselves….**

* * *

><p><strong>Home Movies<strong>

* * *

><p>"Come on... come on... come on..." Conner Kent muttered under his breath, staring intensely at the wall clock from his desk on the far side of the room.<p>

He was in sixth period history class, studying-or _should_ be studying for tomorrow's quiz on Hitler's rise to power. But the Boy of Steel couldn't keep his focus any longer on his studies, because he knew just as soon as the final bell rang, he was free to go home and then to Mount Justice to see his friends. Particularly a certain emerald martian girl.

Though shy to admit it, Conner was looking forward to seeing M'gann most of all. He could feel the weight of M'gann's hardcover copy of _Gone With the Wind _in his jeans' pocket. M'gann had allowed him to borrow the novel for his English literature study group, and now it suddenly felt like a million pounds. He had been planning on returning the book to her today, hence his excuse to go to HQ... and a good excuse to see her.

_"5... 4..."_ Conner reached down and picked up his messenger bag from under his desk, shouldering it as he continued to count down mentally in his head. _"3... 2..."_

**_Ring!_**

**_Ring!_**

**_Ring!_**

With a wide grin, Conner jumped to his feet and sprinted, with the speed of a flying bullet, through the maze of desks and out of the classroom door before his teacher could remind the students to study. He made a quick stop at his locker to dump his history and biology books off and grab his football jersey. After shutting his locker close and spinning the dial on the lock counterclockwise, Conner once again shouldered his bag and headed for the double door main entrance. Right as he reached the doors a lanky, auburn haired boy stopped him.

"Hey, Conner, are you going to practice today?" The boy asked, his hazel eyes looking up at Conner from under the brim of his knitted cap.

Conner shook his head, pushing open the door with his free hand. "Nah, I'm gonna skip today, Joshua. Think you could fill in for me?"

"M-Me? No! I can't... I'm just the kicker!" Joshua protested, following Conner out of the main building and to the parking lot. "Besides, _your_ the quarterback and co-captain!"

"Yeah... But I need today off, just tell coach I'm sick or something. Please, Jojo?" Conner asked, stopping at the curb.

"Sick? With what?" Joshua demanded.

"Um..." Conner opened his mouth to reply when he spied someone from the corner of his eye. He turned his head toward the lot to see a girl with scarlet red hair, unusually pinkish-pale skin and warm brown eyes walking in his direction. She wore a yellow cardigan, matching skirt and a white shirt.

"Conner!" The girl cried cheerfully, hurrying across the parking lot and practically tackled him in a tight hug.

Conner started to hug her back but quickly pulled away and said, "M-M'gann! I mean... Megan! What are you doing here?"

"I came to see you, of course! I, um... I missed you," M'gann admitted, pulling back out of the hug and taking a step back. A light blush dusted over her false pale skin.

"Dude..." Joshua mumbled, his eyes bugging out of his head.

"Oh, is this your friend?" M'gann turned toward the football kicker and quickly took his hand and shook it wildly. "Hi, I'm Megan!"

"Uh..." Joshua looked looked a fish out of water, his mouth gaping and limply returning her handshake.

Conner groaned inwardly, quickly stepping in between the two, wrapping his arm around M'gann's shoulders and started to wheel her away from the school grounds. "Eh, I'll see you later, Josh! Just tell coach I'm not feeling well!"

"Y-Yeah! Sure, I'll tell him your sick..." Just as Conner and M'gann turned the corner, he heard Joshua quietly add, "lovesick."

Conner made a mental note to personally throw the football extra hard in practice tomorrow.

"So..." M'gann spoke up after a few minutes. "How was school?

They were less than five blocks away from the Kent-Prince suburban household. M'gann had told Conner that she had parked her bio-ship in camouflage mode above his tree house, before coming to see him at school, so they had no choice but to walk. However, Conner didn't mind, this just meant they get to spend more time together without the distractions of Wally's constant pranks or Robin's annoying cackling.

"It was... well school. Nothing new." Conner shrugged, slowly removing his arm from around her shoulders. Conner, with a bit of satisfaction, saw M'gann look slightly saddened when he did.

"I wouldn't really know what Earth school is like, but from your and Wally's opinions, I can gather it's not very entertaining." M'gann concluded, a tone of disappointment in her voice.

Conner mentally kicked himself and quickly said, "Well, uh, there's this... uh, dance thing going on next Saturday... Prom? Yeah, prom, that might be fun."

"Ohh! Your school's having a prom night? That's so exciting!" M'gann said happily, clapping her hands together like she was a five-year-old hyped up on candy.

"Yeah, I guess so... I mean, I'm not going." He explained, as they stopped at the crosswalk and waited for the sign to change.

The smile on M'gann's face fell. "Aw, why not? It's the right of passage for Juniors and Seniors to go to their high school prom... Or that's what Megan said on TV last weekend."

"Well..." Conner felt the tips of his ears turn red as the crosswalk sign turned white and they crossed the street to the next block. "Because... I don't know how to dance."

"That's easy! I can teach you if you'd like," M'gann offered, skipping beside him.

"It's not just that... I'll have to get a suit," he complained.

"Oh, I see..." she knew how much he hates to dress up. "But you could borrow a suit from your father! And it could be like starting a new tradition in your family."

Conner cleared his throat, adjusted his fake glasses on the bridge of his nose and sighed, "I know but... there's just one more problem..."

"And what's that?" M'gann inquired as they came to a blue townhouse surrounded by a white picket fence and well cared for garden. They had made it home.

"Uh... I, um... I don't have anyone to go with..." Conner said at last, he stopped at the back gate of the picket fence and pushed it open for M'gann to step through first.

M'gann pursed her lips in a thin line, and said nothing.

"Now do you see my problem?" Conner grumbled, leading the way up the paved pathway to the back door of the house. "That's why I don't want to go."

"Well... I could... I could go with you, Conner."

Conner froze next to the back porch swing, all the muscles in his body turned to lead.

What did she just say?

"Huh?" He said, staring at her blankly.

"I... I could go with you to prom... if want me to go with you, that is." M'gann offered, averting her gaze and tucking a few strands of hair back behind her proportionally round ear.

"Uh..." Conner swallowed the dry lump in his throat, his tongue feeling heavy. At last he said, "...Alright."

M'gann looked back up at him. "Alright?"

"Yeah... let's go to prom... together. It will be... fun," Conner said, his confidence quickly returning as he gave her a genuine smile.

"Are you really asking me?" M'gann said, more to herself than him.

"Would you like to be properly asked?" The Boy of Steel quirked his brow at her in question.

"You don't have to, but in _'Hello Megan' _she was traditionally asked an-" Conner quickly cut her off her rambling,

"M'gann!"

She blinked at him several times. "Yes?"

"... Would you like to attend the Junior prom with me, next Saturday?" Conner asked, reaching out and holding M'gann's hand in his. A shy smile on his face.

"Yes," she said happily. "I would _love_ to go to the prom with you, Kon."

"Great..." Blushing, he quickly dropped her hand and scratched the back of his neck. "Want a snack? Mom made fresh brownies this morning," Conner invited as he and M'gann walked through the back door.

"Sure," M'gann agreed amicably, setting down her backpack.

"Go in the living room," Conner suggested, "I'll meet you in there."

Walking to the next room, M'gann was surprised to find Diana on the couch, watching television.

"Oh, hello M'gann," the older woman greeted, "I must not have heard you and Conner come in. I'm just watching some home movies, care to join me?"

"Sure, Ms. Prince." M'gann sat down and looked at the television.

On the screen, Diana was holding out a watering can to a little boy.

"Let's feed the plants, Mommy!" The boy exclaimed gleefully, grabbing the plastic can… and crushing it.

"Conner!" Diana reprimanded, and the boy – Conner? – looked sheepishly up at her.

"Sorry, Mommy."

"That's all right," she said with a sigh, "we'll just use the hose."

Conner's little face split into the most adorable grin M'gann had ever seen. "Yay!"

The camera cut to sometime later, to show a soaking wet Conner looking perfectly content.

"Clothes got wet," he informed the camera. "It was fun, Daddy!"

"Don't let your mother see you like that," Clark advised from behind the camera.

"Okay!" And to M'gann's surprise, he ripped – literally – off his little blue flannel shirt.

"What are you doing?" Clark sounded somewhere between shocked and amused.

"Don't want Mommy to see me like this," Conner said proudly, and pulled off his jeans.

M'gann knew she should look away; there must be some law against checking out a 4-year-old, but she couldn't. Conner, his clothes in a soggy pile at his feet, beamed proudly.

"I'll go hide them," he said proudly, and Clark laughed.

"Your mother's going to love that."

"Mom!" M'gann's attention was taken away from the TV by a cry from the doorway, "what are you watching?"

It was present-day Conner, looking mortified, whilst he stood holding their brownies.

"Conner!" Diana cried from the television, "Where are your clothes?"

"They went bye-bye," little Conner informed her. "I'm nakie now!"

"Go get dressed," Diana ordered him.

Conner giggled and ran away. "Catch me, Mommy!"

"Conner Kent!" But she was laughing now. "We've got to do something about our son," she informed Clark.

"Come get me, come get me!" Conner squealed with laughter and ran for the backyard tree.

M'gann struggled to keep herself from laughing as the tape stopped to Conner's shouts of, "You havta see my nakie dance!"

"Can I see your nakie dance, Conner?" M'gann giggled, looking at the now scarlet faced teen.

**End**

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes: I was bored… I'm sorry if this disturbed you. Any comments?<strong>


End file.
